Cycles of Pregnancy
by Snoozypup
Summary: My humor intake on what happens when Konoka is pregnant. Contains decent mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Side notes: Konoka and Setsuna are married in this story but they still have about a good less than year of Mahora left before they move back to Kyoto.

I was reading a story on pregnancy and the idea just dawn on me. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima...or else Konoka would do more than just french kiss Setsuna in that one chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Cycles of Pregnancy<strong>

_**March**_

Setsuna gently wiped away a blemish that marred Yuaangi's surface after she split an unoffending boulder in half. She had just finished training out in a clearing near the school campus like she does every morning.

Slowly, she slid Yuaangi back into its sheath as she starts planning the day out. Of course, she is going to go back to her lovely wife, who is probably still sleeping right now. After that, she plans to take her out somewhere for lunch. It's been awhile since they went out together, courtesy to both of their hectic schedules.

Looking forward to the day already, Setsuna leisurely made her way to the dorms as she swung Yuaangi's case over her back. Sighing in contentment, her thoughts came upon her wife and instantly, she felt her insides melting into puddles.

Somehow with the stroke of luck, Konoka's grandpa and dad has supported their relationship and agreed that they should be married right away.

Konoka is still in training to learn how to control her vast magic powers but she has definitely come a long way since the very beginning. Setsuna has doubled her training to continue to protect Konoka and to prove her position as the ministra magi.

Thinking about those thoughts, Setsuna knew it is going to be a good day.

Oh boy was she wrong.

When she opened the door to the room she and Konoka shared, she expected her wife to still be in bed. Instead, she is greeted by the solemn and nervous face of her wife sitting at the kitchen table, looking as if she was going to make a drug deal from the absence of sunlight and the way the shadow cross her face.

Totally threw off guard by the uncommon serious look her wife exhibits, especially this early in the morning, Setsuna asked with her voice full of concern. "Kono-chan, what's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you up so early?"

Looking at Setsuna with nervous eyes, Konoka bit her lower lips as if trying to debate whether she should say anything or not …until she couldn't take Setsuna's pleading expression anymore.

"Secchan, remember that one night when we were at Kyoto's coast for the weekend and um, when we decided to try _that thing _out? You know, the _thing_ Evangeline and grandpa gave us as our marriage gift?"

Setsuna dazedly nodded as she thought about that night, feeling a blush threatening her cheeks as she went through a collection of memories in her mind.

Taking a deep breath in, Konoka stared at Setsuna's blushing face before she closed her eyes and blurted out.

"Secchan, I'm pregnant"

When she reopened her eyes again, she found that Setsuna is already pass out on the floor.

_**April**_

Her demon senses had awakened her when she heard signs of slight distress coming from her mate. Quickly, Setsuna sat up in her bed and looked at the spot next to her.

It was empty.

Looking around, she found Konoka bow over the toilet throwing up. Alarm, Setsuna got off the bed and hurried over to her wife to help hold her hair up.

If Setsuna remembered her anatomies right, Konoka should be at the first stage of her pregnancy now, which means she will be throwing up every morning for god knows how long.

When she woke out from fainting that day, she told Konoka that she fully supports her and that she will raise the child together if Konoka allows. Konoka has been extremely relieved and Setsuna couldn't but feel a moment of pride and happiness that they are having a child together.

Together, they broke the news to her granddad and dad, both whom are somehow amused but otherwise joyous at the news.

Deftly, Setsuna reached over to the sink with one hand and opened the faucet to pour some water into a cup. When Konoka was done throwing up, she offered the cup to her.

Murmuring a word of thanks, Konoka rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth while Setsuna look on; making sure that her wife was ok. Blushing slightly at the sight her sword-carrying wife had to see, Konoka gave an apologetic smile.

Shaking her head at the apology, Setsuna smiled as she brushed her wife's hair back leaning in to kiss her good morning.

Just as their lips were about to brush against each other, Konoka violently jerked away and paid homage to the porcelain god for the rest of the morning.

_**May**_

"Er…Setsuna, what are you doing behind the counter in that uniform?" blinked Asuna as she came up to the cashier desk to pay for her new running shoes. Setsuna was standing there dressed in the store's work attire.

"Um…I'm working here." Stuttered Setsuna as she took the shoe box and scanned the barcode.

"But why? Doesn't the dean give you allowances every week? Plus I didn't think Konoka will let you work more now that she's pregnant."

"Yes…he does… that will be 5000 yen please" Answered Setsuna carefully as she put the box into a plastic bag as Asuna handed over the requested amount.

"So why are you working when you should be at home?" Asuna demanded as she stood where she was, not giving Setsuna to greet other customers and escape.

Eyes trying to flicker everywhere other than the orange-hair girl in front of her, she knew she was losing the silent fight as Asuna just simply stared back, hands on hips as she waited for an explanation.

Couldn't take her friend's stare anymore, Setsuna blurted out.

"Konoka has been spending both of our allowances on baby cloths, cradle, strollers and plushy brand toys that I have never even heard of on the days our grandfather gave us the money. She even used up my patrol money and savings! I didn't even know that it was gone till Konoka kindly suggested that we needed more baby cloths. We didn't want to ask grandpa for more and I couldn't refuse her….."

Asuna then blinked in understanding. "Ah…well…in that case…I don't think I can help you in that department…I'll just let you go back to work..yea I'll do that! Good luck! See you later!" Grabbing the bag, she hurriedly rushed out of the store, leaving Setsuna with the barcode scanner ready in her hand.

Sighing, Setsuna simply scanned the next item.

_**June**_

"Secchan?"

"Hm?"

"Secchan."

"Yes Kono-chan?"

"Can you look at me for a quick second?"

"Ye-s?" Setsuna stops writing her homework and turns around to face her wife, only to be face with Konoka's puppy eyes.

_Oh no. I'm doomed_

"Secchan? Would you mind getting something for me?" Asks Konoka in an abnormal sweet tone as she continues looking at Setsuna with big puppy eyes.

"Ye-ess-s, what do you need Kono-chan?" Apprehension washes upon Setsuna whenever Konoka uses that tone.

Smiling a little too scary for Setsuna's comfort, Konoka said in a very honeyed voice. "I would like some kasutera cake please."

Setsuna blew out a breath of relief at the requested item "Sure Kono-chan! I'll go the store down the street, I know they have some really go-…"

"From Nagasaki."

There is a moment of silence before the location dawns on Setsuna's mind.

"Huh! But-but-we have school tomorrow! An-and my homewo-." Setsuna stutters, panicking full on knowing that she absolutely cannot refuse her ojou-sama… or else…

"Do you love me Secchan?" Konoka cuts off Setsuna's rambling with a very very dangerous smile.

Slowly, Setsuna felt fear coming upon her at the sight of her wife's smile. "Yes-s, I do-o."

"Then will you be a sweetie and get me the cake, pretty please?" Keeping her smile at the dangerous level, Konoka tone, no matter how sweet and scary it is, stated that there is no argument.

"Yes-s-s, Konochan…" Setsuna replies back fearfully as she gets up getting ready to fly either on plane or manually with wings to Nagasaki for at least 5 hours. It is already 10PM and she'll be lucky if she makes it back in time to finish her homework and get some sleep. She couldn't let Konoka do her homework since Konoka was supposed to be resting.

Konoka's smile softens into a genuine happy smile. "Thanks, Secchan. I love you. Make sure you're safe."

"Ha-ai, Konochan, I love you too." Setsuna nods in slight confusion as she makes her way out the door before Konoka's voice stopped her.

"Oh and I want it by midnight."

_**July**_

Setsuna was reading a novel on the couch when she felt the cushion shifted. Her wife huffed as she sat down next to her.

Immediately, Setsuna's arm came up and wrapped it around her wife's shoulder, pulling her close to her.

Sighing in contentment, Konoka laid her head on Setsuna's shoulder and the both of them sat like that for awhile.

Suddenly, Konoka looked at Setsuna with teary eyes. "What if I'm not a good mother?"

Immensely taken back by the tears of her not-too-long-ago calm wife, Setsuna shook head. "You won't Konochan, you'll be the greatest mother there is."

As fast as the tears have come, Konoka eyes shone brightly. "Really?"

Setsuna smiled fondly "Yes."

Then at the drop of a ball, Konoka's eyes clouded with anger and suspicion as she replied in a somewhat acidic voice. "Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Dropping her smile just as fast, Setsuna stared back in shock before she muttered. "No Konochan I'm being honest, you really will and I'll be right next to you."

Konoka stared back at Setsuna with suspicion before her brown eyes tears up again and wailed "I'm not going to be a good mother! I just know it! Our baby is doomed!"

Eyes widen in disbelief and feeling slightly un-nerved at this point, Setsuna tried her best to sooth her now-hysterical wife, pulling her into a gentle hug. "No! You'll be the best mother there is, don't think like that. Our baby loves you."

It took a few minutes before Konoka was calm enough to sit up again. Sniffing a little as she wiped away her tears, she smiled up at Setsuna. "I'm sorry Secchan, I don't know what came over me. Sorry for putting you up like that."

"it's o-ok Konochan..I don't-t min-d." Setsuna hesitated when she said this. She wished she was a bit braver.

Suddenly, Konoka eyes flashed and her expression turned extremely angry as she roared. "Why did you hesitated when you answered me? Secchan! Do you not want me to be the best mother there is? Huh! ANSWER ME, SETSUNA KONOE?"

Face and mouth hanging in dead shock, Setsuna could only stared at her wife as she tried to find her voice. "Ye-ss, Konochan, I want-t y-ou to be the-e bess-tt…"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

Setsuna immediately closed her mouth.

Konoka's pretty face smoothed out as she took a deep breath, her angry face disappearing as she closed her eyes. Setsuna wished she would have stayed like that for a while.

"Secchan, where's Yuaangi?" she asked sweetly.

Suddenly Setsuna felt afraid, very afraid.

_**August**_

"You stupid ermine! I'm going make you into shoe pads so I can stomp on you all day! Get your ass back here! CHAMO!"

This was what Setsuna walked in when she was done with the patrolling duties that evening. When her eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room, she could see that Konoka was leaned over in the closet and throwing out just about every particle of clothing they had in search for the perverted ermine.

Her wife's belly was a bit more noticeable now. It kind of got in her way as she stifled through the clothing, making her just a bit more frustrated than she should be.

Noticing her guardian wife at the doorway, Konoka said in a sharp voice. "Secchan, I need Yuanngi right now!"

Taking an alarmed step backward at the tone, Setsuna staredin confusion at her pregnant wife. This wasn't her usual mood swings.

Usually she'll change her mood just about…..now. No, she didn't. Then something must have ticked her off bad, Setsuna thought.

"Why Konochan?" Setsuna asked cautiously, knowing full well to sound confident and stay a distance away least Konoka decides to unintentionally strangle her while she's in one of her scary moods. Sometimes Setsuna wonders if Konoka knows her own strength.

"I need it to flay that stupid ermine! I don't care what Negi thinks! I really need to skin him, now gimme the sword!"

"No Konochan, you don't need it. Now will you tell me what he did to offend you?" Putting Yuaangi against a wall a good distance away from Konoka, she gently wrapped her arms around Konoka and pulled her against her.

"So tell me, what did the perverted ermine do to offend you this bad?" Murmurs Setsuna as she gently brushes Konoka's hair back, soothing her.

There was a moment of silence before Konoka muttered something quietly that Setsuna had to strain to catch what she said.

She could have sworn Konoka muttered "He said I was fat."

There was another moment of silence as Setsuna debated on a proper response before a terrified voice came from a discarded cloth pile.

"No I didn't, I just said nee-san was just getting big naturally and nicely and that's when she scr- AHHHHHHHHH!"

He never got to finish when Konoka launched herself from Setsuna and onto the cloth pile, grabbing the offending ermine in succession.

It took a good hour of Setsuna's persuasion and Chamo's fervent promise that he won't say the F or the B word around her that Konoka have finally calm down and relax.

Definitely not wanting her pregnant wife to stress out more than she already is, Setsuna suggested that they go out for dinner to refresh themselves.

Konoka agreed and then they set out to a nice restaurant they usually go to before Konoka got pregnant.

Upon arriving at the front of the restaurant, a familiar face greeted them.

It appeared that Kotarou, the dog demon boy, was working there. The girls haven't seen him since Konoka got pregnant (go out much?)

The girls greeted him enthusiastically as he got the menus ready to seat them down. As he started walking towards a table, Setsuna noticed him staring at Konoka's slightly big tummy.

Unfortunately, she didn't stop him in time.

"Konoka nee-san, you seem to have gotten big- "

Setsuna spend the whole night apologizing to Kotarou, who in turn was tightly wrapped up from head to toe in bandages after he was slightly healed by the still fuming but apologetic Konoka.

_**September**_

"Secchan?" Konoka asked in a soft voice.

Setsuna turned to the owner of the voice, her dark eyes softening at the sight of her very beautiful wife. "Yes Konochan?"

Wordlessly, Konoka opened her arms and Setsuna immediately knew what she wanted. Quietly, she walked over to where her wife is and wrapped her own arms around Konoka, gently pulling her in and keeping her comfortable.

Both sighed in contentment as Setsuna gently slid her hand under Konoka's shirt and rubbed the now bulging tummy. She chuckled as she felt a small thump under her hand. Of course, Konoka winced just a bit but Setsuna immediately soothed her, keeping her relaxed.

Time's like these made Setsuna happy just how blessed she was to have a beautiful wife and to actually have a child with her. Kissing Konoka's temple softly, she watched affectionately as Konoka yawned and closed her eyes to take a quick nap like she has been these few days.

Burrowing her head close to her lover's shoulder, Konoka snuggled tight and before Setsuna can count to ten, Konoka was already fast asleep.

Setsuna merely gazed at Konoka the whole time she was sleeping. Once in a few while, a stand of soft hair would fall onto her wife's pretty face and like always, Setsuna will gently brush it back so it wouldn't tickle or bother her wife.

An hour later, Setsuna couldn't help but feel drowsy at the sight of her beautiful wife snoozing away. The next thing she knew, she was in dreamland, happily spending time and being together with her wife.

_**October**_

"Setsuna-kun! Why are we hiding in your closet?" A slightly in-dignified Negi questioned as he was being squished by Mana and Setsuna with Asuna somehow getting sat on by all three of them. Fortunately for Asuna, Kaede took pity on her and supported herself on the walls using one of her nin-jitsu.

"SHH! We don't want to get caught!" A slightly panicked Setsuna hushed them as she held a finger up to her lips as Asuna grunted in pain.

The five of them had decided to come back from patrolling to get a quick drink and refreshment before they go back to their respected room. Being that Setsuna's room was the closest, they decided to stop there. Konoka was out on a short errand at that time and even if she was in the room, Setsuna was pretty sure she wouldn't mind since she missed her previous roommates.

That was, until she felt an ominous presence walking down the hallway.

Knowing exactly who it is, Setsuna wasn't able to usher them out of the door in time least they get caught. They couldn't use the small window; it was just simply out of question since it barely fits Negi let alone all of them. They most definitely didn't want to be traced by using magic to hide themselves or teleport, which would put them in trouble since it takes a lot to magic to hide 5 people.

So the only choice they had was to hide in the closet.

"From whom are we hiding from?" Negi said in a slightly loud voice before his mouth was clamped over by Mana's hand. Mana was just as tense as Setsuna was and with nimble fingers, she unclipped her holsters and pulled out a small pistol.

Setsuna shot Mana and Negi a warning look and was about to reply when they heard the door click. Suddenly, all five of them went deadly silent.

They could hear stomps coming from the doorway then making its way to the kitchen. It paused briefly before it went towards the bathroom direction. After that, they can hear the running water splashing in the sink then the stomping resumed its walking activities. This time it was going towards the closet they were in.

Setsuna's eyes widen in fear as Negi finally caught on what she meant by "not wanting to get caught" Kaede eye's was uncommonly wide opened as Asuna was trying hard to keep quiet from the pain of being sat on. Mana simply closed her eyes and took deep quiet breaths, trying to calm the shaking hand that was holding the pistol.

The steps stopped right before the closet, then shuffled away and faded off into the living room. It took another minute or so before they heard the front door open and slam close. All was pure silence.

The group stayed where they were for a good five minutes to make sure the coast was clear.

The first person to break the tension was Setsuna. She left out a long-held breath as Mana calmly put her pistol back into her holster. Asuna resumed shifting around avoid the pain.

Very un-nerved, Negi was about to reach for the closet door to open it when the door suddenly opened on its own. All 5 of them screamed in a high-pitched voice unlike their own as a bright light blinded them briefly. When their eyes adjusted to the light, it revealed a very angry and a very very pregnant Konoka.

The incident has provided a deep insight to Negi. Since that day, he was debating on whether he wanted to actually have a kid with his future wife. It's been 15 years now and he's still debating.

_**November**_

"Setsuna, if you don't calm down within the next ten seconds, I will have Chachamaru and Mana tie you up where you can't see your wife and kid." Said the undying mage Evangeline with an annoyed and exasperation expression.

"But but but but but but but Kono-on-nn-ok-a we-nt-t-t into lab-orr earlier, h-ow-ww can-n I no-tt ca-lm-m - "

"NEGI! WILL YOU PLEASE PUT A SLEEP SPELL ON BIRDBRAIN SO I CAN CONCENTRATE ON GETTING HER KID OUT INTO THIS WORLD?" roared Evangeline as her patience went down the drain.

Negi, who was standing next to them attempting to calm the expecting mother down, yelped as his teacher yelled and quickly put a sleep spell over Setsuna.

As the spell hit Setsuna, her eyes promptly rolled backward as she went limp. She would have cracked her head if Chachamaru wasn't there to catch.

Sighing in temporary relief, Evangeline then rolled up her sleeves and went into the ER room where the other expecting mother was currently residing.

Konoka had gone into labor this morning and fortunately for her, Setsuna was calm enough to speed her to the school's expansive hospital. Fortunately for them, Shizuna-sensei was around during that time and had quickly taken the Konoe heiress into the ER room and started working with her.

It wasn't till Setsuna's and Konoka's classmate showed up that Setsuna finally went into expecting panicking father mode.

The labor process went on for a few hours. There was a few times when Setsuna regained consciousness but was promptly put back to sleep by an apologetic Negi or Chachamaru as soon as she went into panic mode. The rest of the class has watched the whole thing with amusement but otherwise waited nervously for any sign of news.

Finally, Shizuna and Evangeline came out of the room to announce the news.

Evangeline was smirking while Shizuna crossed her arms around her generous bust as she happily told the class.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"

Setsuna, who was knocked out previously, suddenly woke up.

When she heard the news, her lips trembled as her body started shaking. Negi and Chachamaru stood next to her, preparing to put her back into sleep in case if she went hysterical again. They didn't have to this time.

"Can I see them?" Setsuna asked in a quiet voice.

Beaming at her, Shizuna nodded and led her to where Konoka is.

When Setsuna's eyes found her wife, her heart burst with joy and love. Konoka was lying back with pillows holding her up, her eyes were tire and face was exhausted but was also graced by the happy smile her lips made. Her long hair was sprayed messily on the pillow and hands were noticeably shaking as she held a pink bundle tightly in her arms.

Quietly walking next to her wife, Setsuna laid her eyes on their little sleeping miracle for the first time.

Their little baby had rosy cheeks with a head-ful of soft platinum hair with streaks of brown crowning her head. She was already adorable in every way possible. Setsuna turned to look at her wife.

Konoka looked back with loving eyes as Setsuna wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her wife and daughter close. Tomorrow, there will be the task of introducing the baby into the Konoe family and the honor of naming their child. But for now, it was a moment Setsuna and Konoka cherishes and will always do.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Please correct if I am wrong but I would assume Nagasaki will be far from Mahora, seeming how they had to take the train to Kyoto in one of the early chapters.

Kasutera – the spongy honey cake. Yum.

This story was pretty canon because I'm pretty sure Konoka wouldn't do all that to Setsuna…or will she?

Please review and let me know if there is anything I should work on. Construction criticism welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Side notes: 9 years later…guess what! Written from their daughter's POV

Thanks LooMoo, Sweet and Yo-kun!

Pyco fox: who says I can't break the cycle :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima…pity…

**The Second Pregnancy**

_Hi, my name is Aiko Konoe. I am the daughter of the world famous magister Konoka Konoe and sword master Setsuna Konoe. I am currently 9 years old and living with my mothers in the Kyoto complex where grandpapa Eishun is. _

_Ko-okaa-san is the leader of the Kansai Association, her powers just as powerful as uncle Negi is, maybe even more! Set-okaa-san is the grand master of her style, shi—shinme—yuu-rr…..something like that, and is the head security of the Association so they are both very busy at times. Both of my mothers love me very much and so does aunt Asuna! I am very happy here and nothing really makes us get sad or crazy, well maybe recently. It all started 9 months ago…_

_**January**_

"Aiko, did you wash your hands yet?" Ko-okaa-san asked me as I sat on the kitchen table chair, my legs dangling above the ground as I wasn't tall enough yet.

I always thought Ko-okaa-san is very beautiful and that there is no one else more pretty than her in the world (except Set-okaa-san). Both me and Ko-okaa-san are wearing a pink yukata today. I copied her so I can be just like her! Both of my okaa-sans said that I will become a beautiful lady when I grow up. Somehow I doubt it, with my messy platinum brown streak hair and my reddish-brown eyes. I stand out in the crowd. Not to mention I'm clumsy but at odd given times I can be the most graceful person there is. I'm pretty sure I look weird since I can tell most people never seen someone like me before. It sure doesn't help when I can hear things more clearly than others or heal fast when I get a boo-boo on my knee; believe it or not I even have white wings!

Although I don't fly as much, I do like to go out to soar around sometimes with Set-okaa-san when she has time. Ko-okaa-san said that I got these special gifts from Set-okaa-san and it's one of the many things that makes Set-okaa-san special.

"Hai!" I chirped happily as Ko-okaa-san flipped a pancake on the pan. Oh by the way, Ko-okaa-san likes to cook even if we have a lot of chefs here to prepare food. I don't object though because Ko-okaa-san's cooking is the best! Even Set-okaa-san says so.

"Good, your other mother should be coming back any time soon so stay where you are ok?" Mother flashed me a warm smile as she stacked a plate of pancake and resumed cooking another stack.

I nodded happily as I listen to my mother. It's rare that we have breakfast together.

Like I say, both of my mothers are very busy and they are away a lot of times. Whenever we have breakfast together, I would end up smiling the whole day because it's fun!

Suddenly the door slid open and I eagerly turned towards the direction for my other mother. Set-okaa-san!

There she stands by the doorway with her sword Yuaangi stealth in her hands. Her odd ponytail still tied to the side but I always like how it looks on her. Set-okaa-san has pale white skin with sharp dark eyes that's constantly scanning the room surroundings. Ko-okaa-san once explained to me that it was Set-okaa-san's duty to protect her family, so she's always looking around.

Today she is dressed in a black suit so I'm guessing she went into a meeting with other people since she never dresses like that for anything else. It doesn't matter though because Set-okaa-san looks cool init! Oh did I also mention Set-okaa-san's wings are beautiful just like an angel! I can tell Ko-okaa-san agrees too because she always stares at them when Set-okaa-san have them out.

Set-okaa-san gave me a big grin as she came over to give me a tight hug. As soon as I was being enfolded in her hug I was thrown up in the air. I shrieked in surprise as Set-okaa-san catches me and throw me up again in the air. Soon enough, I was laughing from exhilaration as Set-okaa-san continued to throw me up a few times before she set me back on the chair. Set-okaa-san don't look much, being that she's shorter and smaller than Ko-okaa-san but she is very strong.

Set-okaa-san gave me an affectionate pat on the head before she put Yuaangi down against the wall and walked over to Ko-okaa-san. Knowing she's near her, Ko-okaa-san stopped what she was doing and turned to my other mother with a happy warm smile reserved just for me and Set-okaa-san.

Smiling warmly in return, Set-okaa-san hugged Ko-okaa-san tightly and gave her a kiss good morning. I think it is my presence in the same room that Set- and Ko-okaa-san made their little affectionate ritual short and quick. Before they let go of each other however, I heard Ko-okaa-san whisper to Set-okaa-san in a hushed voice. "I need to talk to you later."

Looking slightly confused, Set-okaa-san nodded and returned to the kitchen table and took a seat next to me. For the next few minutes, Set-okaa-san and I played until Ko-okaa-san brought over a big stack of pancakes and some plates. We all gladly dug into our breakfast and talked about my school and friends. As much as we were having a good time laughing and smiling, I noticed that Ko-okaa-san keeps looking nervous as time went by.

Set-okaa-san notices it too.

After breakfast, we all did the dishes and Ko-okaa-san asked me to go read a book or play with my toys. I nodded and went off to the corner of our living room where my toys laid. As I pick up a doll to start playing "Imagination World", I see Ko-okaa-san pull Set-okaa-san into one of the many rooms we don't use and closed the door behind them.

Now my mothers always tell me that eavesdropping is bad but I can't help it. What if it's something bad happening or if they're grounding me just for fun! So with my curiosity getting the better of me, I quietly sneaked next to the door and pressed my ear against the wood.

Even in a room with the door closed, my mothers talked with hushed tones. Even with my sharp hearing I can barely pick out some words that were muffled through the door. I think I heard something like…

"Sec-chan…remember...trip…using…thing…accident...again…morning...meter…pregnant…"

After Ko-okaa-san said that, all I heard was a long silence.

I didn't know what the words meant but for a moment I thought Set-okaa-san have passed out since she has a habit of doing that. I was going to barge in, rude or not to see if okaa-san was alright until I heard Set-okaa-san replied in a cheery voice. What she said I couldn't make out but judging by the tone, it was time for me to return to my place.

I quickly scrambled to play my area and a few minutes later, the door opened and both of my okaa-san came out. Ko-okaa-san came out first looking very happy and as if a weight has been picked up from her shoulder. Set-okaa-san looks extremely happy too, but I noticed her eyes looks a little wild.

I wonder why.

_**February**_

"Konoka! Where's Setsuna?" blurted auntie Asuna as she scarf down a big bowl of rice. Some of mother's other friends (my other aunties-in-name) came by to visit today and we ended up eating dinner in one of the bigger rooms where our chefs prepared the food. I like them a lot because they are nice and fun to play with.

Asuna is always funny and energetic; Ayaka always makes the crowd lively too since she's always fighting with aunt Asuna. I like Ku because she shows me cool punches like smashing boulders and trees. I tried them out before but ended up getting a big boo-boo on my hand. I like Kaede a lot too because she teaches me some cool sneaky moves, which is how I usually eavesdrop on my mothers if something bad happens so I don't bug them when they have to deal with it. Mana shows me her shiny new guns all the time, much to Set-okaa-san's dismay since I get to hold them. I think Set-okaa-san nearly had a heart attack when I was 5 and holding a sniper rifle 3 times taller than me.

Ko-okaa-san gracefully picked up a salmon sashimi and took a bite out it before she replied. "She's out working again; she's been pulling doubles these days." Ko-okaa-san's eyes look a little sad at this.

"Did she say why, Konoka-dono? I thought you guys are financial stabled." Inquires Kaede as she poured some tea for me, which I happily squeaked an "Arigatou!" and took a big bite out of a shrimp tempura.

"No she didn't, wish she did though." Ko-okaa-san eyes glazed over deep in thought as she nibbled on her rice.

Eyeing Asuna warily as little pieces of rice was flying towards her direction; Ku asked "How are you feeling though? You been busy these few months with the Association, you and Setsuna didn't have any time to rest until recently aru, it's very easy to get sick."

"I have been great Ku, thanks for asking." Smiled Ko-okaa-san although her eyes looked a little strained around the corner.

Suddenly, this morning's memory came into my mind and I asked Ko-okaa-san. "Mommy, what about this morning?"

Ayaka's eyes snapped into focus from Asuna to me as she ask "Why, what happen this morning Aiko?"

Before Ko-okaa-san can stop me, I opened my mouth.

"She has been throwing up every morning for a week now."

Suddenly all five pairs of chopstick stopped moving and all went silent. Somehow the assumption was made even without confirming it.

A few minutes passed before Ku jumped with joy as Ayaka burst into joyous tears, got up, took Ko-okaa-san's hand and shook it hard.

" OMG! CONGRATULATIONS KONOKA! OMG OMG OMG WHEN'S THE BABY SHOWER! THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN WHEN NEGI-SENSEI HIT 15. LET ME BE THE COORDINATOR FOR THE PARTY, DON'T WORRY IT'LL BE GRAND…"

And so auntie Ayaka talked on about throwing a big baby shower for mommy. Mommy looks as if she was going to ground me for a moment but she got distracted by all the baby talk and started planning the whole thing out with Ayaka. I think they both didn't notice my three other auntie hasn't said a word the whole time.

I thought it was one of their funny act since all of them were immobilized staring at their food as if the world is about to come to an end.

_**March**_

"Sec-chan?"

"Hai, Kono-chan?" Set-okaa-san turned around to face Ko-okaa-san as she was playing Lego's with me. We were building a Godzilla.

"Sec-chan, I'm craving something….." Ko-okaa-san started before she was interrupted by Set-okaa-san jumping up from her spot.

"Don't worry Kono-chan! I got you the perfect food you been craving for!" Yelled Set-okaa-san as she hurriedly rushed out the door and headed towards where our kitchen was located. Ko-okaa-san looked confused for a moment as she stared after at the spot where my other mother have just rushed out. A few seconds past before Set-okaa-san came barging back into the door carrying a small nicely decorated bag.

"Kono-chan!" Said Set-okaa-san in an unusually loud voice as she quickly kneeled in front of Ko-okaa-san. She presented the bag to Ko-okaa-san like it's a gift. "I got you the cake you like from Nagasaki!"

Ko-okaa-san looked at the bag for a minute or so in confusion before she replied with a mischievous smile "but what I want is the cheesecake from Paul's bakery in Toyko topped with a mayo and corn bread made from the A-Bu-Cha bakery in Hokkaido."

I spend the next few minutes watching Set-okaa-san's when Ko-okaa-san said that.

It was very interesting.

Set-okaa-san's triumphant face changed from shock to disbelief to what-kind-of-bread-is-that to fear to determination but went to wait-but-Hokkaido-is-another-island then went back to fear sprinkled with an oh-oh face and ended in an oh-hell-no-what-do I-do-now expression as she stared back at Ko-okaa-san.

"But-but-but Kono-chan-an didn't-t you like the-see ca-ke-e be-fore-ee-e when-nn yo-uu we-re-e-e preg-na-ant with-h-h Ai-k-oo?" Stutters Set-okaa-san as she started looked around the room for an escape route, which was unfortunately blocked by Ko-okaa-san.

Ko-okaa-san then smiled, a little scary than usual but she's smiling!

"Sec-chan, when did I say I wanted cake from Nagasaki? I just told you what I'm craving for and you can't let your wife be in distress right?" Ko-okaa-san's brown eyes turned puppyish as she looked at my other trembling mom in the eyes.

Ko-okaa-san once told me in secret that if I ever want anything from Set-okaa-san all I have to do is look at her with puppy eyes. Ko-okaa-san guaranteed that it will always work.

I haven't tried it yet but look like Ko-okaa-san was right. Set-okaa-san's face was starting to give in to Ko-okaa-san's "request".

After a minute of debating and nervous tension, Set-okaa-san sighed in defeat, got up and wrapped an arm around Ko-okaa-san's waist. Ko-okaa-san was smiling smugly as she wrapped her arms around Set-okaa-san neck. Set-okaa-san couldn't help but smile back wistfully.

"Hai, ojou-sama. I suppose you want it in a few hours?"

It took Set-okaa-san a second before she realized what she just said.

Ko-okaa-san's face was bathing in victory and happiness when Set-okaa-san gave in, but as soon as Set-okaa-san said the magic word, she immediately grew furious.

"No Sec-chan, I want it _now."_

_**April**_

"Setsuna Konoe, grand master of the Shinmeiryu, today we will defeat you and erase Konoka Konoe from this world!"

So this is pretty much what happened this morning.

Set-okaa-san has been taking me out into the forest openings every morning this week to teach me the art of sword comba. I was practicing head-strikes with my wooden bo-ken when all the sudden three ugly demons came out of nowhere! They were huge too! They stood up somehow like humans but had horns on their head and sharp teeth with claws as their fingers. Their legs are jointed back like the werewolves I see in the movies and they are heavily muscled. They were dressed up like cavemen (I couldn't figure out a fashion to describe it) and their skin were gray with brown fur matted on their arms and legs. They must have been very very strong or extremely lucky to be able to slip through the estates barriers and guards unnoticed.

As soon as the demons appeared started attacking us, Set-okaa-san quickly send a mental signal to the guards nearby to come help (mainly to protect me as Set-okaa-san kick their butts) and made sure I stay behind her the whole time as she fought off the demons.

They went at it for a good few minutes and I can tell Set-okaa-san is holding back because she doesn't want to hurt me in the process if she goes all out. In a flurry of movements, they finally stop at a distance away from each with Set-okaa-san looking at the demons with dark eyes.

Holding Yuaangi in front of her, she commanded the demons with ice in her voice. "Leave if you value your life, I have no wish to destroy you right now."

Of course, the demons laugh and insulted Set-okaa-san for being an albino _hanyou_, insulting her family etc etc etc. Seriously, they think the words will get to Set-okaa-san when she already heard it a few thousand times already, her eyes rolling at the last few hundreds. Sometimes I wonder if they ever think this through before they get their butt handed to them.

Set-okaa-san smoothly ignored the insults as two guards arrived at the scene. She barked an order to make sure that I was safely escorted out of the range before focusing on the demons with cold hard eyes.

"I see how it is, you leave me no choice." Slowly she got into a stance as the guards gently lead me away from the scene.

Set-okaa-san and the smirking demons just stood there facing each other for awhile as I was walking away with the slightly nervous guards. I kept looking back worriedly to make sure Set-okaa-san wouldn't get hurt when she fights.

Just right when Set-okaa-san took a step forward to attack, an angry but familiar voice rang through the air, stopping all of us in our tracks.

"SEC-CHAN, WHY AREN'T YOU IN BED WITH ME?"

Coming up another path leading to the clearing was my glorious Ko-okaa-san. You can see her bulging tummy a little more now through the clothing. I don't think it really bugged her though from the way she was stomping up to Set-okaa-san, totally ignoring the demons that were standing there confused.

Suddenly Set-okaa-san confident and cool expression turns to terror just by looking at Ko-okaa-san.

"Kono-chan I was teaching Aiko sword fighting, I thought she might need it when she grows u…" Stutters Set-okaa-san as she starts waving her arms around nervously. It is so unlike Set-okaa-san.

"I DON'T care about that right NOW! I'm YOUR wife! You're suppose to make SURE I'm comfortable EVERY morning especially when I'm like this at the MOMENT! What IF I want to GO to the bathroom AND TRIP over myself in THIS state and HIT my stomach! I'm sure Aiko wouldn't mind waiting a little bit to learn how to fight OR let Asuna teach her…" And so Ko-okaa-san scolded Set-okaa-san on the spot, her voice pitch raising every 5 words yelling at her for neglecting her, telling her that she would have gone into hysteria or heart attack if she ever leaves her like that again.

The guards next to me felt a little embarrassed to catch their leader basically chewing out their boss in a way that includes cuddling and catering breakfast to bed every morning, not to mention a neck massage on top of all that, sprinkled with singing a cheesy song while playing a guitar every night somewhere in the middle of that.

Of course, the demons have no idea what's going on, but they do know that their target is within in reach now.

Smiling smugly with the knowledge that it's going to be an easy catch while Set-okaa-san was distracted, all three of them charged towards where Set and Ko-okaa-san is with their weapons raised.

The guards saw it, I saw it and Set-okaa-san clearly saw it.

Everyone saw it, except Ko-okaa-san who is still busy scolding Set-okaa-san and totally oblivion to the fact that there were demons coming up behind her. The guards and I yelled a warning and started moving to protect my mother's as Set-okaa-san moved her arms to pull Ko-okaa-san behind her just as the biggest demon, probably the leader, was about to drop his weapon on my mommy's head.

My heart nearly stopped when I thought the weapon was going to hurt my mothers, but before the weapon touched Ko-okaa-san's head the offending demon was thrown back a good 60 feet in the trees, where he ended up laying facedown on the dirt knocked-out. The other two stopped and looked back at their comrade in confusion, as so did we.

Suddenly Set-okaa-san backed away from Ko-okaa-san fearfully as Ko-okaa-san slowly turned around and looked at the demons with a blazing storm in her eyes.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY HERE! MY WELL BEING IS AT STAKE AND YOU ARE INTERRUPTING IT. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU WILL REGRET IT A HUNDRED TIMES OVER!" roared Ko-okaa-san as her powers gather around her making an incredibly ominous presence around herself.

By now, I can see that the guards next to me was definitely scared and that they are considering resigning from the guard position. I mean no one really besides me and Set-okaa-san has seen her angry before (I think). Set-okaa-san usually freaks out because well, mommy loves mommy! I, on the other hand, think it's cool because mommy's very strong when she's mad and I get to see fireworks happen when she uses her powers.

I think by this time the remaining demons finally got the idea that they might really get their butts handed to them if they go against Ko-okaa-san. Their beady eyes look at each other nervously, obviously thinking that they should carry their fallen comrade and retreat.

But alas, their comrade decided to return from la-la-land at the moment.

With an unintelligible grunt, he got up wobbly and yelled an unconvincing _Atttackkkkkkkkkkkkk_ and charged once more, this time wobbling off to a slightly different direction than he was suppose to be heading.

Like a light bulb turning on, the once-nervous-but-not-anymore demons charged along with their leader yelling off their head and raising their weapons once more to attack Ko-okaa-san and Set-okaa-san.

Set-okaa-san merely stood aside looking at the demons with pure pity as Ko-okaa-san gritted her teeth in irritation and gathered her powers in her right fist.

Set-okaa-san told me to always be keen and observant when the enemy moves, this way I know how to counter back. So as a practice I wrote down the breakdown!

Demons: 50 feet away. Ko-okaa-san: Elbows starting to bend up, fist still leveled with the hips.

Demons: 30 feet away. Ko-okaa-san: Fist now rising to chest level with elbows bending.

Demons: 10 feet away. Ko-okaa-san: Fist draw back with the elbow pointing towards the back.

Demons: 5 feet away. Ko-okaa-san: Powers gathering at the speed of light around the fist and continues to grow bigger.

Demons: 2 feet away, the other comrades are starting to regret ever charging. Ko-okaa-san: Fist's power now the gathering around the forearm, ready to attack accompanied with a pissed off face.

Demons: 1 foot away, even the leader regrets it now. Ko-okaa-san: You're going to regret it now.

Demons: Oh-oh

Like I say, there's always firework when Ko-okaa-san fights! With a loud CRACK and a flash of white light, coupled with sparkles and glitter, the three demons went flying up into the sky with no sight of coming back down. We watch as their body specks slowly disappeared into the horizon.

With a huff, Ko-okaa-san gently patted out the wrinkles that was forming at her sleeves before turning to an amused but still slightly terrorized Set-okaa-san.

"What?" Ko-okaa-san asked in a slightly peeved voice, much nicer than before though.

Set-okaa-san let a small smile graced her lips "Nothing Kono-chan."

"Pft, in that case, escort me to our room, I want to return to bed before daddy calls a meeting for god knows what." Ko-okaa-san stood there like the imperial queen she is waiting for Set-okaa-san to take her arms and escort her.

"Hai hai Kono-chan." Set-okaa-san hurried over and stood next to Ko-okaa-san. Together, they gazed at each other in the eyes for a little bit before Ko-okaa-san face broke into a grin and Set-okaa-san lips curved into a big smile.

Set-okaa-san then turned to me as I was still standing between the now-terrified guards and held out her hand. "Come on Aiko, let's go back before your mother gets grumpy again." She winced a little as Ko-okaa-san playfully punched her in the arm when she said that, albeit harder than usual. "And guards, return to your post." The guards quickly saluted, mumbling a timid "Konoe-samas" and ran off to where they came from. Later during that same night I heard that the two same guards quitted or resigned or transfered into another department. Something like that.

"Hai!" My heart bubbled happily as ran over and took both of my okaa-san's hands with me being in between them. Just the three of us and no interruption, we walked back to the room.

_**May**_

Today was Ko-okaa-san's baby shower.

After months of planning and orders through tears and sweats, not to mention threats and blackmailing, auntie Ayaka finally got a date down in spite of everyone's busy schedule.

Former classmates and friends had started filing in a few days before. It was all very exciting, to see okaa-san's friend lively and tearing up the estate. Through all the pre-partying and mess, we all somehow managed to decorate the main dining room up for the shower. We didn't want Ko-okaa-san to join the preparation since this is supposed to be her special day! So we left Set-okaa-san to entertain and distract her while we all work hard. She has no idea when the party will be or how it's going to look like. Ko-okaa-san also didn't want to know whether if I'll have a brother or sister this time so we all improvised and decorated the place up with all kinds of colors. It was all very pretty!

When it was time to start, Set-okaa-san tricked Ko-okaa-san thinking they were going to a late night meeting and when they appeared, we all surprised Ko-okaa-san!

"CONGRATULATIONS!" yelled the former Class 3-A with other friends as they throw confetti and screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Goodness Setsuna, I didn't know you had it in you to go that far the second time!"

"Haruna!"

"So Setsuna, will you have more batches coming? I know you and Konoka sure get around a lot."

"Kazumi, not in front of Aiko!"

"But honestly, how can you mistaken _that_ for another thing? Were you so engrossed in each other that time that you just took whatever you can reach?"

"Evagenline!" This one came from Ko-okaa-san.

And so the former class of 3-A teased Set-okaa-san through out the day, who had her trademark blush on the whole time. Ko-okaa-san coped with it much better than she did, she even teased them back. Even though almost 10 years have pass, it looked like Set-kaa-san and Ko-kaa-san are the only ones that had a kid so far.

Then it was time for the present opening. I always love this part because it's like birthdays! As everyone was forming a circle so they can all see what everyone got Ko-okaa-san, I heard a soft grunt from Ko-okaa-san who was standing behind me letting everyone move first. I didn't turn around to look but my tuned hearing (once again) picked up what Set-okaa-san asked.

"Kono-chan, are you okay? You look tense."

"I'm fine, Sec-chan, thank you for asking. Let's go." Whispered Ko-okaa-san as she moved forward pass me to take her spot. I noticed her tone turned a little bit snappy at the end, which seem to throw Set-okaa-san off a little.

Set-okaa-san walked next to me with a slightly worried expression and took my hand as she led me to the spots next to Ko-okaa-san. Together we both sat on either side of Ko-okaa-san.

The first gift was from auntie Nodoka. She has given Ko-okaa-san a magic book on useful tips when raising a baby. I figure it's a little bit too late since they already have me, but I know okaa-sans can always get more tips and help when raising two kids by themselves!

"Thank you Nokoka." Replied Ko-okaa-san as she smiled. This time I noticed the smile was a little too sweet, which isn't like Ko-okaa-san's genuine smile.

The second gift was from auntie Satsuki. She had made these little honey cake and wrapped it all in a small box. When Ko-okaa-san opened the beautiful decorated box to look inside, half of the class literally drooled. The cake looks so fluffy and soft and the sweet aroma was overwhelming too. I think Ko-okaa-san should guard the cake well, or else it's going to disappear into someone's stomach (namely auntie Asuna or Ku."

"Thanks Satsuki, it looks delicious." Ko-okaa-san said through her slightly gritted teeth. This time Set-okaa-san noticed and her brows immediately furrowed in concern. Before she can raise her hand to set it on Ko-okaa-san's arm, Ko-okaa-san slightly snapped out. "Next."

Even half of the class couldn't miss the tone in her voice this time and the shyer nicer aunts look extremely taken back. Tentatively, auntie Chizuru asked.

"Konoka-san, has the mood swings set in yet."

"Mmm no, not that I know of" Replied Ko-okaa-san innocently as she looked at Chizuru with puzzled eyes.

There was a brief silence before auntie Asuna decided to brave herself and gave Ko-okaa-san a flat big box. When Ko-okaa-san took the box, auntie Asuna scratched her hair nervously.

"You mentioned a few days before that you have always wanted it so I got it for you…" Mumbled auntie Asuna as Ko-okaa-san un-wrap the box and took out a beautiful soft leather pants made by a famous Western fashion designer, Louis Vuitton or something. As Ko-okaa-san examined the pants, auntie Asuna held her breath as she waited for the verdict.

"Thank you Asuna…"

Asuna blew out the breath she was nervously holding and a smile of relief cracked on her face.

"…for giving me this when I CAN'T WEAR IT!"

Asuna's face quickly turned to shock.

"Wha-"

"What-what-what-what! Are you trying to make me feel like a cow! Or or or trying to make me look fat like a bloated whale that I am? Why did you get me something that I can't wear for another four months!" roared my now mad okaa-san.

Set-okaa-san had sensed the mood change when Ko-okaa-san was examining the pretty pants. She's now trying her hardest to calm Ko-okaa-san down, which doesn't seem to be working. I'm trying too! But I think Ko-okaa-san is a little too mad to listen to me right now.

At this point, Asuna had scooted back a good few inches away from Ko-okaa-san with terror on her face. Many of the much nicer aunties were on the verge of tears or IS crying, namely the twins, Fumika and Fuma. Ayaka was about to talk back to Ko-okaa-san for yelling at Asuna before she saw how mad Ko-okaa-san is and reconsidered saving her hide instead. The cheerleader aunties, who was cheering and joking the whole time, turn silent maybe for the first time in their lives as they looked at Ko-okaa-san as if she was going to bite their heads off.

Auntie Mana and Kaede stood frozen in their spot as their face turn pale with fear shining in their eyes, which incredously, I have never seen before. Auntie Evangeline raised one of her eyebrows looking at Ko-okaa-san but chose not to say anything. Auntie Chachamaru just simply stood there with an occasional whirring sound going in her head.

"Gah!" Konoka took pants and threw it aside to where all the paper wrappings were much to Asuna's dismay on a $1000 (it says on the tag) pants thrown to the side like trash. When that happened I saw half of the aunties quickly hid their presents behind their back.

Ko-okaa-san wobbly sat down with the help of a nervous looking Set-okaa-san as she barked out to the now-trembling crowd.

"Who's next!"

_To be continued_

* * *

><p>Feedbacks welcomed! I know it gets a little tiring seeing the okaa-san's in every sentence but it would definitely sound weird if Aiko refered to her moms by their name only.<p> 


End file.
